Beginners Guide
Welcome to /hgg/! Here are some basic guidelines! # # - DON'T POST UNCENSORED IMAGES. Read the helpful guide below for more information! # - Don't insult each other's waifus! Likewise, don't avatarfag with your waifu! This isn't /tesg/. # - Don't bring in drama from outside! Don't stir shit for no reason! # - If you're going to use a name or a trip, make sure there's a reason for it! # - Please refrain from roleplaying, circlejerking, or overly autistic behavior. # # -- # # As a SFW board, /vg/ obviously has rules against people posting porn, and as a thread pertaining to the discussion of eroge, /hgg/ is always going to be on the fringe of those rules. Usually you can rely on common sense to determine if a picture can be posted without worrying about getting banned over it, but maybe you're an idiot and can't. If that's the case, here's a few handy tips! # # 1) Just because your picture doesn't outright show any naughty bits doesn't mean it's safe for work! Girls wearing nothing but tiny ribbons probably aren't something you should be posting. # # 2) Just because someone posted a lewd picture and didn't get banned doesn't mean that you won't if you do it too! Mods don't watch every single thread every hour of the day, so things are bound to slip through the cracks, but that doesn't imply consent. It's still rape, even if she says "okay". # # 3) Even if you properly censor an image, you might get banned anyway! There is often no logic to mod actions, so take that into account. Mods are fags, and janitors are worse. # # If you feel your image is questionable, it probably is! If someone else does, too, and reports you for it, you'll probably get banned. Feel free to reconsider whether you need to post it at all. /hgg/ is about discussion, after all, not image dumps. If it's something important - for instance, showing off a cool mod, or demonstrating an issue with a game that you're trying to solve - post it on imgur and link to it in the thread. # # # # ##### GETTING STARTED ######################### # Make sure you're running in Japanese system locale! This is the preferred method for ensuring the proper operation of and display of text in Japanese applications. AppLocale works but isn't recommended or supported. For more information, see: # http://windows.microsoft.com/en-us/windows7/change-the-system-locale # # If you're running in Japanese locale but you're still getting garbled text/mojibake in programs, GO TO REGION AND LANGUAGE AND CHANGE "FORMAT" TO JAPANESE. Stop posting this shit in the thread. # # Please censor lewd images! Just spoilering them isn't enough! Blur out, mosaic, or put a cute picture over any naughty bits, or better yet upload to an external host like imgur. See the handy note above. # # If you get an error message in a game, HIT CTRL+C ON THE ERROR MESSAGE to copy it to your clipboard. Run it through Google Translate, and if that doesn't help post it in the thread. DON'T TAKE A SCREENSHOT OF THE ERROR MESSAGE because that's fucking dumb. # # MAKE SURE TO CHECK THE ARCHIVE IF YOU ENCOUNTER A PROBLEM. If you're playing something popular, chances are someone might have had the same issue in the past and it might have already been solved. # # If you get an error starting a game made in RPG Maker, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE THE PROPER RUN-TIME PACKAGE INSTALLED. The RMVX Ace RTP WILL NOT work with RMVX, and vice versa. You can get them all here: # http://www.rpgmakerweb.com/download/additional/run-time-packages # # Seriously if you post asking "why did D&P/VH/Virgin Island crash" and it turns out you didn't install the RTP or installed the wrong RTP you're going to be called a fucking idiot. Don't get mad about objective facts! # # And most importantly - if you have to ask, it probably isn't translated! Run some simple searches on the name before posting, it saves everybody's time.